


Language Barrier

by Rowan_of_Transylvania



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_of_Transylvania/pseuds/Rowan_of_Transylvania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being run around Middle Earth because of his thieving has allowed Nori to gather quite a lot of old knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme prompt "Bifur/Nori, anything"  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3393.html?thread=5784385#t5784385

One of the things very few people know about Nori is how smart he is. Oh, they know he's clever alright. After all, he did manage to steal one of the royal shields from under Dwalin's nose. What they don't know is that he has book smarts to match, and somewhere along his thieving way he has managed to learn quite a bit. Imagine their surprise, then, when the company of Thorin Oakenshield wakes one morning to the sight of Nori and Bifur conversing fluently in ancient Khuzdul.

Once the secret is out Nori and Bifur no longer keep their talks in the quiet of night watches. They travel side by side every day, joined occasionally by Bofur or Bombur, but mostly alone. The company grows used to the grunting sounds of the old language coming from odd corners where the pair set up their bedrolls. It's Ori who is on watch the night when the grunts of Khuzdul become grunts of another sort. Grunts of a sort Ori is quite sure should be relegated to indoor places with _walls_ to protect poor little brothers' eyes!


End file.
